


Momentary Bliss

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Nico's in your bedroom, you've no idea how he got here, but you don't care. All that matters is that he wants you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You've no idea how he's in your bedroom but you don't care. Nico's here and he said that he wants you to fuck him. He's bent awkwardly over the end of your bed so you can get a good view as he works himself open, fucking himself on his fingers as he moans, glancing back over his shoulder to check that you're watching, enjoying. His perfectly round arse seems to swallow them whole and you watch on in fascination.

He gasps the word 'now' and that's your cue. You're lining up with his slick hole, sliding in as he pushes himself back onto your cock, waiting for you to bottom out inside him before grinding his hips into you.

You're thrusting at a good pace but he's begging you to go faster until you're convinced that it must be too much. You can't help but play with his beautiful arse cheeks, squeezing them so that they completely surround your thick cock as you frantically thrust into him.

He screams out in ecstasy, clenching tight around you, dragging you over the edge into a blissful orgasm. When you withdraw he looks truly debauched and used, your come leaking out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
